Queen of the Prom
by Aliyah-7
Summary: Holiday stays with Six at her place after Beverly left with Rex to her Prom. But Holiday is not as happy as usual and Six wants to know why, what will happen? Will Six know why she's not smiling? Read to find out! Read and Review please !
1. Queen of the Prom

_Hello!_

_ Here is mi third published story, is another one shot. I hope you like it, although is not as long as the others I've written, I like it for the simple fact that... sorry, can't give you spoilers ;) Hope you like it. Any suggestion, comment or critic, please don't be mean.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Queen of the Prom<strong>

It was late evening; Beverly was running everywhere totally nervous. Today was her graduation and she, thanks to her sister, was going with Rex. She was really happy for going with someone like him. A good guy, she thought. She was anxious for seeing him but she wanted to look properly for him.

"Rebecca! Have you seen my white shoes?" yelled Beverly from the second floor.

She had searched all over her room, under her bed, inside her closet, even in the bathroom, and nothing. Where they could be?

"I have no idea!" replied Rebecca from the first floor. She was sitting on the couch watching TV. Well, she was pretending to be watching but in fact she was wondering about her sister, and the date she would have. A nostalgic smiled formed on her lips, as the memory of her graduation crossed her mind.

"Finally, I found them!" yelled Beverly and quickly walked (no way she would run with heels) downstairs.

"How do I look?" she asked as she walked in front of her sister. Rebecca turned off the TV.

"Turn around" she said, as she was examining her dress.

She was wearing a beautiful white long dress, with a V-shaped cut; on her waist she was wearing a green ribbon, her hair was loosened and she was wearing beautiful emerald earrings that matched with her ribbon and her eyes. She looked beautiful.

"Hmmm" she said, smiling "you will definitely call his attention like that. But, shouldn't you wear a jacket too? It's going to be cold when you two come back" she said the last with a look of concern. Beverly smiled mischievously.

"I don't have anything that matches the dress, and also, that way Rex will lend me his jacket" she said, smiling. Her eyes were shinning as the so loved moment was playing in her mind. Rebecca chuckled and sat again on the couch, and turned on the TV once again, leaving her sister to dream as much as she wanted.

While Beverly was dancing around the house, dreaming about what would be her special night; Rebecca was watching TV, trying to remember the good moments she had lived during high school. Both were busy on their thoughts when the door bell rang. Since Beverly was still dreaming and dancing, Rebecca went to open the door.

It was Rex, accompanied by Six. What is he doing here? thought Holiday.

"Hi, doc. Is Beverly ready?" asked Rex. He was wearing one of Six's green outfits; Six, on the other hand, was wearing is SWAT uniform.

"Yeah, she's dancing around the house, come in" she said smiling at both of them.

Beverly was still dancing when Rex came in. Her face turned as red as a tomato when she saw him standing at the door entrance. She stopped immediately and for a few second she stood in there like she had been petrified.

"Ready to go?" asked Rex, grinning. He had to admit she looked beautiful.

"Y-Yeah, let's go" she said, taking her purse from the couch before leaving.

"Have fun and be a good girl, Bev!" said Holiday before leaving. Beverly turned around just to look her sister's expression after she replied.

"I will" she said, winking.

"Have fun you guys too!" said Rex behind Beverly.

He had been very lucky for closing the door two seconds after saying that comment, because otherwise Holiday would have stood up and chased him all the way to Prom. Holiday's face had turned slightly red for Rex comment. Six, on the other hand, had turned paler, and luckily only Rex had seen his eyebrow twitch by his comment. He swore to himself make the kid pay for his comment, later.

* * *

><p>"You think is a good idea leaving the two of them alone? Asked Beverly as soon as Rex had closed the door, both were trying to contain the laugh.<p>

"Of course it is! Now let's go before we get late" he said, he built the Rex Ride and Beverly jumped in. Definitely this was going to be her best night ever.

* * *

><p>After Rex and Beverly left, Six and Holiday remained in silence in the room for a few moments. Thanks to Rex's comment now both of them felt awkward.<p>

"Do you want to stay?" asked Holiday without looking at him as her gaze was still focused on the door.

"That was Rex idea" was his stoic reply.

He had been standing next to the couch since they had arrived, and even now he didn't dare to sit. Maybe come to see her hadn't been a good idea, but part of him didn't regret.

"So... what were your plans for tonight?" asked Six, still standing as he was trying to decipher why she was looking at the door with a nostalgic look on her eyes.

"Well..." she started, now facing him. "Usually in nights like these I use to open a bottle of wine and drink while watching TV" she said, sounding casual.

Six raised an eyebrow as he tried to figure out what she meant with 'night like these'. Was she talking about him? He couldn't tell, even when he had worked with her for more than six months she was still a mystery for him. Honestly he wondered how it used to be their relationship before he lost his memory.

"Nights like these?" he asked. If they had been in another situation he wouldn't have asked. But since there were the two of them and she didn't seem in the mood of talking too much, he decided to talk about her. It seemed the only way to avoid the awkward silence, and as the flirtatious guy he used to be, his instinct advised him to listen to her.

She sighed before answer.

"It's... nothing. I just don't feel in the mood of doing anything tonight" she said, taking one of the cushions of the couch and hugging it.

When a girl says nothing, it means everything and Six knew that. If he wanted to win her trust the good thing to do would be keep asking. But if he wanted her to come to him all he had to do was change the subject. And for a few seconds he hesitated between the first and the second option. Finally he decided to keep asking.

But if he wanted her to tell him he would have to find a better way than just talking. Maybe something that could loosen her tongue...

"So, where's that bottle of wine you were talking about?" asked Six, smirking.

The effect was immediate. She smiled at him, dropped the cushion and went to the kitchen for the bottle and two glasses of wine. She was really happy for having such an opportunity to talk with him like that. The last time she had the opportunity was when he asked her to go out for dinner, and that had been long time ago already; still, that didn't mean she had forgotten it.

While she was in the kitchen, Six decided to reevaluate why exactly he was in there.

It had been Rex's idea, first of all. But he had to admit that he didn't even try to argue back against Rex's argument (which was the simple fact that she would be alone, with nothing to do according Beverly's information). In fact, it looked like the perfect excuse to tag along, although he should have considered a plan B in case an improper comment from Rex showed up.

Holiday came back, placing the wine glasses on the table in front of the couch. Six straightened as Holiday was opening the bottle and starting to serve the blood-red liquid. He took his glass and she took hers. And for a moment both didn't say a word as they tasted the wine.

"It's good." said Six as he took the bottle; it said _Rayun Cabernet Sauvignon 2007_. "A Chilean wine; interesting".

"I know, I bought it last week. I was saving it for today" she said, as she took another sip.

"Do you celebrate anything today?" asked Six, leaving the bottle on the table and now focusing on his objective.

"Nope" she said as she started to fill her glass of wine again. It was making its effects, thought Six and with this he moved, cautiously to not call her attention, a few inches closer to her.

"I'm just a bit nostalgic" she started. "When I was in high school I was never asked to Prom and well... I always wanted to, you know? That was supposed to be the best night of my life, and what did I do? I stayed at home reading a book" she finished. Six was processing the information.

"So, you're jealous of your sister? Rex will love this" said Six, smirking.

Maybe it was the wine making its effect, but she started to chuckle (to avoid laughing too loud) as her back leaned on the back of the couch. She looked beautiful, thought Six. Instead of her usual black attire and her orange turtle-necked shirt she was wearing a gray sweater and black trousers but her hair was still tied in her usual bun at the top of her head.

After a few seconds she finally calmed down.

"That's not it!" she said.

She was about to fill her glass with wine for the third time when Six, while placing his exactly in the same place where she was holding the bottle, tried to stop her.

Both remained in silence for a second. Six was about to retreat his hand and apology when Holiday, without worry about his hand, served her third glass of wine. Then, she retreated her hand and took her glass of wine and took a sip; only then Six could tell exactly what had happened; she was drunk.

"What I meant," she continued like nothing had happened. "is that... I just wanted someone to invite me. In all my life I just had been invited to something like..." she took another sip and tried remember how many guys had invited her, but her mind was to sleepy thanks to the alcohol.

"Never mind" she said, dropping the subject and drinking the rest of the glass in one shot.

"So, do you want to dance?" invited Six, smirking as he offered his hand to her. He just had one chance.

Holiday smiled.

"I'm too drunk to dance now. I don't think it's a good idea" she replied. But after a second, in where Six silently insisted, she hesitated. "okay, just one." She said as she stood up and went to the radio. Six was smiling.

She went back where Six was and took his hand as the music started to fill the room, they started to dance.

Both remained in silence as they danced, she was too happy to say a word; her cheeks had turned into a soft red after she took the first glass of wine, but now she felt that it was for a different reason too; her eyes were shinning of happiness and, even for being someone under the effects of alcohol, she danced perfectly.

The song was almost ending, when they finally had the chance to be in each other arms, together.

"Thank you, Six..." said Holiday in a soft voice as she leaned her head in his chest, smiling and enjoying the moment.

Six remained in silence for a moment, he wasn't sure about what to say. She looked so happy, so full of peace in his arms... he was glad that he could be there for her. Ever since he had lost his memory, every time he had the chance of learn something new about her, the more interesting she was for him. He didn't realize he was in love of her until his memories started to come back, every time he felt her presence close to him.

And now, he was in there, holding her close to him.

"Rebecca..." he started, but Holiday cut him off.

"Don't do it" she said in a low and trembling voice. Six lowered his gaze to look at her, she was with her eyes closed, her head resting on his chest, but she wasn't smiling anymore.

"I won't remember any of this for tomorrow Six, I'm too drunk" she said, trying to not sound sad. Six hold her tighter to comfort her.

She wasn't that drunk, but she her mind wasn't working properly anymore. She feel tired, sleepy and she knew that for tomorrow everything will be a blurry and confusing memory. The best she could was take her chance, it would be only she would have.

"I just want to enjoy this... while I still can" she said, just inches away from his lips. Six closed the distance between them and kissed her.

It was soft but deep. The music started to fade away, leaving the room in complete silence, but they didn't break apart until oxygen started to be necessary.

"I love you, Six" she said in a soft whisper after the kiss.

Six hold her tighter in his arms and didn't say a word. For once the roles had switched, she wouldn't be the one who wouldn't be able to remember such a beautiful memory and he would be the one that will have to remain in silence; now he could understand how much she suffered and how much he had hurt her sometimes.

"I'm tired" said Holiday in a soft whisper after a few moments of silence.

"Go to sleep" replied Six. "I will stay until those two come back"

She nodded and both broke apart of each other's embrace.

"Thank you" said Holiday before give him a goodnight kiss... on the lips.

She slowly walked and went upstairs, she was feeling dizzy. Before entering her room she looked to down to the first floor where Six was.

"Goodnight, Six" she said, smiling.

"Goodnight... Rebecca" he replied.

"I like Holiday better" she said, smiling as she opened the door of her room. Six grinned.

He knew she liked Holiday better; he had done it on purpose. Once she was inside her room, he went back to the couch and turned on the TV with the volume low, he decided to take the rest of the wine (which wasn't that much by the way) and wait for Rex and Beverly to arrive. Luckily they wouldn't ask too much about what had happened, he was starting to feel tired.

Holiday, once she went inside her room, didn't bother on change into the pajamas clothes; she went inside the bed, covered herself with the blankets and trying to not fall asleep so soon, she prayed with all her strength for a miracle: that she could remember everything for tomorrow.

* * *

><p>"You always have a spare key?" asked Rex as they stopped in front of Beverly's house.<p>

"Yes, Rebecca gave it to me in emergency cases" replied Beverly, grinning.

Both walked towards the door and, trying to do the less noise possible, Beverly introduced the key into the keyhole.

When they went inside they saw Six watching TV, alone.

"Where is my sister?" was the first thing Beverly asked as she went inside.

"She felt tired and went to sleep" was Six's reply as he was pretending to be focused on what he was watching.

"Well, we have to go" said Rex to Beverly. "Goodnight, Beverly"

"Goodnight, Rex, thanks for coming with me. It was awesome" she said, grinning.

"Let's go, Six" said Rex as he walked towards the door that was still open. Six turned off the TV and stood up. Before leaving he went where Beverly was, since Rex was waiting outside, he wouldn't hear him.

"Tell your sister that she's the queen of the Prom when she wakes up" he said with his typical cocky smile. Beverly stared at him, not understanding what did he meant with that, until he closed the door behind him.

"Guess I will have to ask Rebecca tomorrow" she said, shrugging.

She turned off the lights and decided to go to sleep, she was so tired...

The End

* * *

><p><em>And there you go! The kiss I didn't write on the other two fanfics hehe~ I guess it was time already. At first the idea was to write something kinda intense, but then I changed it into something romantic and nice. Hope you have like it.<em>

_It has an epilogue! although is not that interesting I thought I had to write one. Reviews are always welcome!_


	2. Epilogue

_Here it is the Epilogue! Is not a big deal, but I hope you like it too. I had another idea for the epilogue, but I thought that it would be a bit OOC so I decided to write this._

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue<strong>

"Did you tell her?" asked Rex, grinning, to Six.

"I couldn't" was Six's short reply.

Rex's master plan was to leave them alone so he could talk with her and confess his feelings to her. Of course Six knew about this, but he had no intention of doing it by force; but he teenager wasn't an idiot. Rex had noted something had happened between them while they were gone, and he was attempting to know that now. Six had no problem with this.

He trusted the kid more than everything, after all.

"Why not?" asked Rex, concerned.

"She wouldn't remember it for tomorrow, most probably" he replied. He decided to be honest with the kid, but that didn't mean he would tell him everything that had happened.

"Holiday wouldn't remember it? As far as I know you're the one with bad memory" said Rex, sounding half serious, half joking.

"She drank more than the half of the bottle of wine, it was a miracle that she could still talk properly" replied Six. The memory made him smile, but it also made him feel bad for her. He hoped that she could remember the important for tomorrow... today, it was passed midnight already.

"Oh... so, are you gonna tell her tomorrow?" asked Rex, his face lit of happiness.

Six raised an eyebrow and stood up. He better ran off before the kid could ask more questions.

"Goodnight, Rex" replied as he walked towards the door to leave.

"What? Wait! Six! Did you kiss her?" yelled Rex from his bed, but Six had already left and closed the door behind himself.

He had decided be honest to a certain point. He didn't want the kid to tease him about that on the morning. But, maybe, he would know it anyways. He was now determined to be with Holiday, more than ever, and if he had to talk to her on the morning, he would. Now that he was sure of her feelings for him, he had nothing to lose.

"I will tell her on the morning" he told for himself, and with that, he went to sleep.

* * *

><p><em>And now the real end :) Hope you liked it.<em>

_In case you ask about it; yes, Holiday will remember everything for the next day, but since I didn't know how she would react I didn't write the end I had planned. Anyways read and review please!_


End file.
